jtoh_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone 2
Zone 2 is the Second Zone in the Spatial System. It requires 5 towers beaten, the map is a large grassy area with a mountain. On the top of the mountain you find the Citadel of Green Stuff. The soul crushing in this Zone is ToDT (Tower of Double Trouble) Zone 2 is the 8th area (Ring/Zone) released in JToH, as well as the second zone of Spatial System. It has 14 Towers, 1 soul crushing which is Tower of Double Trouble and 1 Citadel. This zone released on 9/18/19 at 6:00 P.M. CST. Just like Zone 1, this zone also has a reversed tower which is Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs (the tower is not finished.) Zone 2's subrealm is the Arcane Area. To access the portal to this subrealm, simply walk up to the cat therapy area, and instead of walking into it, turn left and follow the path to the large stones at the end. Walk along the stones until you are met with giant light pink portal. Finally, to unlock the portal, you must beat Tower of Arcanium Zenturing as well as Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment. Design Zone 2 is a stormy rainforest with towers scattered about. On the bright side, if you fall out of a tower, you can still explore the area. To get to harder towers, you must climb up a mountain that leads to the harder tower portals. Towers Tower of Buttons (Medium difficulty) Tower of Slanted Anticipation (Medium difficulty) Tower of Ground Level Ascension (Hard difficulty) Tower of Troublesome Adventures (Hard difficulty) Tower of Unearthed Discoveries (Difficult difficulty) Tower of Dreams and Caverns (Challenging difficulty) Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs (Challenging difficulty) Tower of Slipping and Sliding (Challenging difficulty) Tower of Pleasant Fantasies (Challenging difficulty Tower of Extraterrestrial Enchantment (Intense difficulty) Tower of Arcanium Zenturing (Intense difficulty) Tower of Great Displeasure (Remorseless difficulty) Tower of Oblivion (Remorseless difficulty) Tower of Double Trouble (Insane difficulty) Citadel of Green Stuff (Intense difficulty) Secrets Soul Crushing *Tower of Double Trouble: By the ladder to Citadel of Green Stuff, take the little course to ToDT's portal. Subrealm *Arcane Area: Walk away from the Cat Therapy room to the big rocks. take a look at the AA portal. Fidjo20 First, go to ToTA. Then reach the first outdoor section and fall down to the ground. Looking in the direction that the transparent side of the tower is facing, look for the closest tree on the right and climb up to the top. You will then find a Fidjo20 in the tree. Uh Oh Stinky™ meme Go to the path to ToDT. Do the first jump and then fall down below. Corner glitch into the platform you were standing on and you will find a secret room containing an uh oh stinky meme. Thanos room In the corner of the rocky stairs by the beginner portals, you can walk through a fake wall and find a room filled with thanos pictures. Music Lobby: Sea Bottom Segue - Sonic Lost World Christmas lobby 2019: Same as ring select Christmas music